Dog General's Prince
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kagome's cousin is coming to town and Kagome feels he can use a vacation. She manage to get him through the well where she finds her friends with  person she never meet in person before, the great Dog General, Toga. Even better yet it seems Harry.


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. InuTashio/Harry or Toga/Harry how ever you want to see it since both are still the same pairing. ^^; **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Dog General's prince

Summary-Kagome's cousin is coming to town and Kagome feels he can use a vacation. She manage to get him through the well where she finds her friends with person she never meet in person before, the great Dog General, Toga. Even better yet it seems Harry is his mate and how will his sons react to this?

* * *

Walking up the stairs Harry sighs a bit feeling drain from his time in England he wonder how his cousin is doing. He smiles a tiny bit as he thought of Kagome and learning she is his cousin on his mother's side which is alright with him. He could hear someone running up to the top stair making him gaze into a pair of brown eyes sparkling at him

"Harry you made it on time," Kagome replies gazing over her cousin seeing it's a good thing he's here with her in Japan and could use a vacation. "My family isn't home since they went on vacation and they figure I would go to the feudal era for the week. Do you want to head that way?

"Sure," Harry answers then taps his chin. "Won't that dog-idiot be there as well?"

Kagome burst out laughing at her cousin's words putting an arm around his shoulder walking to the well making him laugh as well. She pulls out a shard telling him to hold on to It while they jump in. She puts on her yellow Backpack before holding on to Harry's hand dragging him in.

Harry squeaks seeing a bunch of multi-color lights surrounding him. He close his eyes not expecting to land on soft dirt. He heard his cousin giggle a bit making him open his eyes. He smiles then lets out another laugh He gaze around trying to piece together where he is. He follow Kagome as she climb up the ladder.

He heard her gasp as he notice the dog-ear teen sighing a bit with a group of strange people around him along with two males that look quite a bit a like to the dog-ear teen. His heart jumps to his throat at the sight of the oldest one making him blush at the intense expression in his eyes.

"Who is he?" Kagome squeaks staring at Inuyasha for an explanation only to have his older brother tell her.

"He's our father, Toga the great dog general of the West. Apparently some how he deserve a second chance to live."

"Mate," the dog general growls out getting his sons to stare at him with confusion.

Before any introduction could be made Toga grabs Harry by the shirt sniffing him before kissing him as of nothing only purring at times, "My mate, my beautiful mate."

"Um…" Harry squeaks trying to escape Toga's grip hearing his heart racing in his chest.

He only moans at the kiss finding the demon an excellent kisser. What does he mean mate? He tries to think but unable to as those skillful lips pry open his lips making him mewl and submit to the touch. He could feel those large hands run up and down his body.

Kagome blushes coughing making Toga to snarl at her slightly for interrupting him. He blinks in confusion trying to get his bearings noting his younger's disdain look while Sesshomaru had a smug yet knowing look.

"Again father of picking a human?" The older of the brothers drawl making the Dog General to smile a bit keeping a hold on Harry.

"He's not completely Human and won't always be for long," He replies running his hands through his mate's hair getting him to blush darkly.

"Um…..no offense but who do you think you are saying I'm your mate!" Harry snaps breathing hard not liking the smirking expression in the older demon's features.

"So I have a feisty mate then. Perfect then so that means our time in the bedroom won't be so dull." Toga growls suggestively getting Harry to turn a darker red huffing in annoyance.

"DAD!" Inuyasha all but scream making Kouga who was hearing this howling with laughter getting the hanyou to glare at him.

"Hm…that would mean My cousin is your father's mate right?" Kagome ask curiously wanting to make sure.

"Yes," Sesshomaru drawls out only to earn a growl from the miko making him rather more interested in her.

Kagome huffs storming to the dog general hissing at him coldly, "If you hurt a single hair on my cousin's dead consider your balls gone and roasted in someone's stomach."

Toga blinks gazing at Sesshomaru who stares almost wide eye at her words. Inuyasha merely whimper at the threat feeling the pain. He mouths to his oldest son, 'Your mate?'

Sesshomaru shrugs not sure but enjoying this none the less. He moves over to Kagome whispering in her ear making her legs turn into jelly, "He'll be taken care of if know my father right. Your cousin will be treated as a prince."

"That's right my Lady," Myoga replies getting everyone to stare at him for his words. Seeing their confuse looks he continues matter fact. "She's a Lady since she's Young Lord Sesshomaru's Mate as Kouga is young Master Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" Two voices screams out making Harry to stare dazedly.

"That means you won't hurt me?" He ask Toga who shook his head.

"No only love and cherish you the way you're suppose to be," Toga murmurs making Harry blush once more especially with Toga's next words. "My little Prince."

Harry will admit at that moment he's totally screwed. It seems not only he's going to an inheritance in a couple of days but has a mate who is supposedly be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. This is something rather strange though it feels right at the same time.

* * *

**Arashi: Hints of other pairings for the Inu-family as well besides Toga. Its something simple with fluff. Please read and review.**


End file.
